Past, Present and Future
by Abbie and her Books
Summary: Canon Divergence from Season 2 Episode 8. FP gets out of prison. Alice goes to a Serpent's party at the Whyte Wyrm. Betty does the Serpent's Dance. What will happen to the Cooper and Jones family?
1. Chapter One: The Past

CHAPTER 1: GETTING OUT

 **AN: Hi Everyone. I've been obsessed with the idea of these two, so I'm writing a canon divergence from Season 2 Episode 8: Chapter Twenty-Once. I'm going to focusing on Alice Cooper and FP Jones, but other characters will appear. Within this chapter, I have taken some lines from the episode. I do not own any of the characters, just borrowing them to fulfill my need for a 'current day' fic about these two. Also, if you have any fic recommendations leave them in the review or message me on my tumblr: abbie-and-her-books. Hope you enjoy!**

 _FP is getting out. He's actually being let out._ The thought enrages me. Without him here, everything is so much easier. I can't have him around, it's just another reminder of my past, a past that I have worked so hard all my life to erase. Which is hard enough as it is with Betty and Jughead insistent on repeating family history. Before he got locked up I saw him everywhere, it was like he was inescapable. It shouldn't bother me so much, but I would be lying if seeing his face doesn't always make me feel like a teenager again. I can't let Betty and Jug go to that prison by themselves, it wouldn't be right. I can drive them, so they can spend the time catching up. At least that's what I tell myself. _FP is coming out._

Seeing him walk out that prison gate sends butterflies through my stomach. After all these years he still manages to do that just by his mere presence. I hate myself for it but I can't help but admire him as he greets the kids. His eyes give away what he's feeling. It's his tell. The doorway to his heart. It's as if he can hear my thoughts as I see his eyes flick over to me, his eyes narrowing at me. I can't help but bait him.

"Is it true what they say about men who are just released from prison, FP?"

"What do they say?"

"They are incredibly sexually frustrated." The disgust and outrage from the two teenagers are clear. However the man in question, simply replies "wow" with a laugh. I can't help throwing him a smirk as I walk around the car to the driver's seat. His amusement showing with his chuckle and sparkling eyes.

"To pops then, seatbelts on everyone," I tell them whilst driving towards pops. The car ride is filled with mostly small talk and discussion over what's the best thing to get at pops since he hasn't been in a while.

"The Black Hood is targeting sinners, so I'd watch my back if I were you FP. Especially once you rejoin that gang of hoodlums," Jughead speaks up to defend his pack but is interrupted by FP.

"I'm not going back to the Serpents, Alice. I've been thinking about it and it's too much of a slippery slope."

"And what are you going to do with all that spare time?"

"I'm gonna talk to Pop's about picking up some hours here, there's a sign outside."

"Well let's hope your plan's don't come crumbling down when you start drinking again." I come back with.

"Actually I'm in AA." He says lifting his teacup to his lips. "Started inside, sure as hell aren't gonna stop now."

He chuckles and raises his eyebrow at me, knowing he's won this one. It was always like this between us, bickering back and forth. I usually win. This. This is what I wanted to avoid. I've really got to stop this. Once I finish my drink I announce my leave and walk out of Pop's Diner, feeling FP's eyes on me.

He is so infuriating, acting as if everything is going to be great. Well as he said, "a snake doesn't shed its skin so easily." He'll go back to his old ways. If anything FP is a creature of habit. I try to rid the man in my mind and get on with some work. I'm sure an expose will take my mind off things.

When I return home, I go and check in on Betty as usual. Tonight, she is on the phone to Pop's.

"Thanks Pop's, Sorry for the short notice. Thanks."

"Why are you calling Pop's?"

"I'm helping Jug throw a retirement party for FP at the Whyte Wyrm. Don't freak out."


	2. Chapter Two: The Serpent Den

CHAPTER 2 - THE SERPENT DEN

My mind racing, It's his fault. HIS FAULT. HIS FAULT. I can't help blaming FP, if he never came out then Jughead and Betty would not be throwing him a retirement party and Jughead would never have had to join the Serpents in the first place for protection. And more importantly, my daughter would not be hanging around the Whyte Wyrm. Memories of my old days in that decrepit bar come flooding back to me. Days and Nights of drinking and playing pool. Well beating everyone at pool. Being the only teenage girl at the time I definitely had more to prove, in every part of being a serpent. I had to be more ruthless, more dangerous, be able to hold my drink and most importantly, defend myself. I don't want any of that for Betty. I'm furious that it's even a possibility. It can't happen. I won't let her repeat my mistakes. I WON'T ALLOW IT.

"Betty won't listen to reason, so I'm telling you FP. If Betty even thinks about putting on a Serpent's Jacket, I'll have your head." I storm through the doors, heading straight for my target.

"Alice, I'm working." He replies staring at me intently.

"I won't have our kids make the same mistakes we did."

"They weren't all mistakes." I can't believe he just said that. "If you're that worried, come to the party, chaperone."

"Are you high on fumes, I can't!" Is he serious?

"Yes, you can. Stop by, say hi to some old friends."

"Hal would never come." I object.

"Well then leave him." I freeze. "At home." He walks away, realising what he's just said.

I feel as though I'm stuck in the spot for an eternity. But I quickly recover to my normal self and walk out of the diner, with a steely determination. Fine, I will go to the party. But if I'm going, then I sure as hell am going to look the part.

I stare at myself in the mirror, contemplating what I'm wearing. I decided on my old leather jacket, one without the gang insignia on the back, a mesh top and black bra with a leather skirt and some thigh high heels. Is this really appropriate? I am going with Betty. I'm not sure I've ever worn anything like this in front of her. Or anyone for that matter, in a long time. The last time, well it would've been my last night with FP in the usual hangout, his parent's trailer when they were out on a bender. I'm finishing the look with my lipstick when Hal walks into our room. His eyes widen with shock at what I'm wearing.

"Where are you going?" He asks trying to contain himself. His attraction to me is abundantly clear.

"A retirement party with Betty," I reply, not looking at him, still focusing on my lipstick.

"Well then that begs the question, why do you look like teenage you in when you were in The Serpents?"

"Awh that's sweet. You think I look that young." I reply sarcastically.

"Answer the question, Alice!"

"I'm going to a retirement party with Betty at the Whyte Wyrm."

"Ah, there it is. So this is your precious FP's retirement party from the Serpent's lifestyle then."

"My 'precious FP' what the fuck is that meant to mean?" My voice is raising with rage. How dare he suggest that…

"Meaning, that you're not going to his retirement party, especially dressed like a whore. Neither is Betty." He shouts back. "I'm not having MY wife wandering around town like that."

"Oh, so what era is this? The 20's. You DO NOT control me and never will. I am my own person and I will do as I please. I am not your property. So, I am going out tonight with Betty." I grab my purse and walk towards to the door. "Don't wait up, Hal. BETTY!"

"Coming," Betty calls back.

Me and Betty walk side by side into the bar, all eyes towards us. The ex-Serpent and her north side daughter. I decided to fully embrace my old Serpent lifestyle with what I'm wearing tonight and it clearly worked. Walking in, I look around seeing some faces I remember from my past. The same bartender, the same old serpents and some newer faces, the new generation of Serpents. Jughead is staring at Betty as she walks in, with adoration on his face. That's one thing I hope doesn't change, the love he feels for her.

"Wow Betty, Mrs Cooper." He glances back to Betty. "You look incredible."

"Tell me about it. Unfortunately, I couldn't convince this one to dress appropriately." I couldn't miss a chance to fuck with them. "Hogeye, hit me."

"Tequila. Straight up" The bartender replied.

"Hold the worm." I joined in with him with a smirk on my face.

I down the shot in one. "Hit me hogeye." Turning to my daughter. "Honey, what do you want? Shirley Temple?" Betty smiles in reply and turns to talk with Jughead.

"Just give me two," I say to the Hogeye.

I sit at the bar, for a good portion of the party talking to some of the snakes who had the guts to come up and talk.

"She returns." A voice from behind me says.

"You knew I would." I bark back without turning.

"Well of course. I don't know how you resisted the charm of us for so long." FP replies, taking the seat next to me.

"What charm?" I smirk at him with a raised eyebrow, getting up and walking away with an extra swivel in my hips, feeling his eyes on me.

Mad World is playing in the bar, one of my favourite songs. I walk over to see what the crowd is gathered around watching. Betty. Their watching Betty. My hand goes to my mouth, covering the scream that's about to come out. Not her. Not the Serpent Dance. No. She's singing Mad World and doing the snake dance. I've worked so hard to protect her. My little girl. She ended up doing it. Why did I let her come here? I could've stopped this. I could've protected here. My heart is breaking. Tears slip from my eyes and glide down my face. I can't watch. I stare at the floor, until I hear the song end. I can't see my baby girl like this.

Silence. All around. Until, one person starts clapping, turning into the entire crowd applauding her. I look up. Betty is looking nowhere but at Jughead. FP is striding down to the stage, where Betty is stood almost naked, wearing takes off his jacket and places it over her shoulders and pushes her to the side of the stage.

"Let's give her a round of applause…" FP begins

"Betty, what are you doing?"

"...I've been in and out of the Serpents since I was younger than my son and er, it's been a wild ride. Good times, Bad times. Through it all, the Serpents stuck by my side, whilst other people turned their backs on me, my own family included. Now, the letter of the law says that I can't be here, in the Serpent Den, that I can't associate with my friends, my real family, my blood. Well, I've been thinking about that and it'll be a cold day in hell before a snake lets a pig tell him what to do."

I stare around the room, people raising their glasses and yelling.

"Alright Coyote Ugly, let's go."

"No, I'm staying."

"No Elizabeth, you're coming with me, now."

"No, I'm staying."

"Well, I can't." With FP's eyes on me, I walk away from the show, my mind reeling.

I hear the ending of FP's speech as I walk away. "Well FP Jones is not retiring. I am here to stay." A snake never changes.

"Arrrrrrre ya' gonna get me a drink or just stand there and stare?"

"Hogeye get the lady a double vodka orange." He takes the seat next to me at the bar.

"How's the retirement goingggg?"

"How's the marriage going?"

"Fuck you, FP."

"Same old Alice then," he replied smugly.

Hogeye slides the drink over to me. I look around the bar, trying to focus on something like watching the blurry crowds converse.

"I promise that I will not allow her to join. I promise you that. I'll try to protect her. I will not allow her to join.I don't know how she found out about that fucking dance, but I swear to you I will as leader refuse any pledge from her. I'm so sorry Alice."

I look up at him.

"Remember the days and nights we spent here? Me whooping your ass at pool and laughing about anything and everything."

"I forgot how tiring it is to have an important conversation with you Alice, especially when you're this drunk."

"Then don't."

I look up at him from my drink. He's so close. When did he get this close? He's looking me in the eyes and then his eyes wander down to my lips. I start to feel myself getting breathless. He's got me completely sucked in. I'm his. He leans in slowly, taking his time, making sure this is what I want. My brain should be screaming at me to get as far away from him as possible, but it's not at its full capacity at the moment. It's been dulled by the drinks this evening. His lips are an inch away from mine when I hear "Mum" being called from across the room. It's Betty. A wakeup call. Thank god she hasn't seen me. I pull away from FP, not even glancing at him as I jump up from the stool. He grabs my waist, stopping me from falling, forcing me to look at him.

"Mum." The voice is closer. I turn around and Betty's stood watching me. I force myself out of FP's arms, glaring at him.


	3. Chapter Three: The Morning After

**CHAPTER THREE: THE MORNING AFTER THE NIGHT BEFORE**

 **AN: Hi guys, thanks for reading my lil fic. I'm really enjoying writing it. I haven't written anything in a while now, but after watching the last episode, these two were just calling me to write something. The rating might go up to an M, but I'm not too sure as of yet. I'll keep you guys posted. Enjoy!**

My eyes open groggily and then immediately shut again. It's far too bright. I flip myself over and bury myself in the mounds of duvet spread across the king bed. The other side of the bed is cold. He must already be up, probably at work. I should be there with him, in my place as editor, not in bed nursing a sore head after a night out at the Whyte Wyrm. What was I thinking? I'm not a teenage anymore from the wrong side of town. I don't even remember going home. The night floods back to me; Betty doing the Serpent dance, FP isn't retiring, FP leaning in to kiss me and Betty being there. Did she see? I feel sick to my stomach about last night. Betty did the one thing in life I wish I could protect her from. It was horrific. I should have stopped it, but I was frozen and couldn't move. I could have stopped it. I let the tears roll down my face. Why didn't I stop it? I know I should get myself up and get ready, but I can't bring myself to leave the cocoon of warmth. I look over at the clock, it reads 10:58. Shit. I really shouldn't have slept in that long. Why did Hal not wake me up? The bastard probably wanted me to be running around to get to work on time. I'm taking the day off. He can work extra hard to get the paper out in time.

I finally get out of bed and pad over to the shower. I need to wash the bar grime off me. I turn on the shower head, strip down and jump into the steaming water. Sighing as the water soaks my body. My mind once again drifts back to last night. To that moment when FP leaning in. I know it should feel wrong, but it feels so right. Just the thought of it sends shivers down my body. Why does he do this to me? I never thought I would be the kind of woman to cheat on her husband. Technically, I haven't cheated on him and I do not plan too. But I can't get FP out of my head. I wonder if he thinks of me as often as I do him. It was so much easier when he was locked away, there were no reminders of our past. Now he's out, I see him everywhere. I step out of the shower and turn my thoughts to something more important, Betty.

Once I'm dressed and slightly more ready for the world, I leave my room and head towards Betty, having no idea whether or not she went to school this morning. I slowly and quietly turn the knob and poke my head around the door. She's still tucked up in bed, her eyes flick up to me and sighs. I walk in and close the door behind me. She sits up and pulls the duvet with her.

"Betty..."

"Mum. Please don't. I don't think I can handle an argument right now."

"Betty, we have to talk about what you did last night."

"Does it really matter mum?" I sit at the end of her bed.

"Yes, it does. Betty, you are 16. You should not be dancing like that in front of anyone, let alone a large crowd of men of all ages. I don't think you realise the impact it can have on your life. Betty misogynistic traditions like that have been around for a lot longer than you could ever think. I will never forget when I..." I cut off. I didn't mean to say as much as that. Betty's face contorts. She's clicked. She's realised that her own mum once did that dance.

"Mum… You did the Serpent dance." She looks down at her entwined hands. "Sorry, I didn't think that you would have had to do that."

"Well, I did. Granted, I was not quite as young as you. I was 18 and I wore something very similar to you. What you did was one of the things I was trying to protect you from. When I moved away from the southside, I vowed to myself that none of my children will ever have to go through that."

"Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. I don't have any reason to go anywhere near the Serpents anymore." A tear slid down her face. "Juggy… he dumped me. I'm so sorry mum." She breaks down crying. I pull her to me and hug her fiercely. I remember the aftermath of a Jones man well. I was a mess when it was me. I'll let her take a day. I know it's not easy. There really was something there with them two.

"Shh, baby. Don't cry. It'll be okay. Why don't you get Veronica to come round and have a girls day at home today? I'll call the school and tell them you're not very well. Us girls, we get through the pain." She nods and grabs her phone. "If you need me I'll be downstairs okay honey?"

"Thank you, mum."

After calling Betty in sick, I find myself walking downstairs angrily. I'm furious for Betty. I could scream. The anger is bubbling up to the top. Why are the Jones men such selfish pricks? Now history truly is repeating itself. I gather my bag and grab the keys. I need to sort this for Betty. This will have a happy ending. "I'll be back soon Betty," I call upstairs.

"Where are you going?" A cold voice says from behind me. I swivel round on Hal.

"None of your damn business."

"Alice. What the fuck is wrong with you recently? The way you're dressing, the way you're talking to me, the drinking?"

"No. You…"

"Do you even remember coming home last night? You know Betty dragged you in? I was sat on the couch having a drink and reading and there is our 16-year-old daughter basically carrying you home. You were absolutely slaughtered. I expect she drove the car home, with you in the back. She looked devastated. How could you let her see you like that? It's disgusting Alice. No mother should eve…"

"Shut it, Hal! You have no idea what went on last night. You do not get an opinion. You understand? YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO AN OPINION." I feel myself about to explode.

"I'm going out," I say, spinning on my heel and slamming the door behind me.

How dare he? How can he justify saying those things? He's trying to shame me, like when we were teenagers. Well, you know what Hal. I'm stronger now. I understand now.


	4. Chapter Four: The Yelling

CHAPTER 4: THE YELLING

AN: It's a short one today, sorry guys.

I tend to take my anger out on the things and people that surround me and today is no different. This time, FP is the unfortunate target. I figure he'll be at Pop's, nursing a hangover and working. The door slams and the bell rings as I stalk through the door. FP looks up from his task of taking a group of teenagers milkshake orders.

"You know your son is just as bad as you! I have a girl at home in tears in her bed about your Snake of a son. He…"

"Okay kids, I'll be back in just one sec." He tells the teens, who are laughing at his sheepish face. FP grabs my arm and drags me out the back, a place I recognise very well from my years as a waitress here.

"I am working Alice! You cannot come marching in here yelling because something doesn't go your way." He starts in a calm manner

"This feels awfully familiar. You remember this, FP? Senior year?" I think I hit a nerve. He looks downcast as he replies "You know it was for your own good. I did it to protect you."

"Well, I don't and didn't need your protection. I can handle myself, you useless, drunk. Now because of you, history is truly repeating itself, the Cooper heartbroken and the Jones feeling all macho because he's protected his 'girl'. What have you done for Jughead? Nothing, if anything Fred and I looked after him whilst you were out there having fun getting wasted." I see the rage overcoming FP like a violent wave about to crash down on a surfer. Deep down, I know he cares for his son and even Betty, but the anger I feel towards him compels me to say things I don't mean. He knows this, he's seen me at my worst before.

"Don't ever say that to me again. I have changed. You don't know what Jug did. He's in trouble. I'm protecting him. I'm getting him out. So you ever call me a useless father again and I'll…."

"You'll what FP?"

I look at him intently. He's looking right back at me, his eyes searching mine making me feel like I was on fire. His eyes narrow on me as if he's really seeing me. He strips back all the layers I so perfectly placed to protect myself. He sees me for what I really am. He doesn't see what everyone else sees when they look at me; the ruthless bitch who does anything to get the story everyone wants to read. He sees me. All of me. He's the same old FP, the troubled. teenage troublemaker, who will do anything for those he cares for.

I'm in a trance. I don't hear or see anything apart from him. Him. And only him. FP. His hands slide up my bare arms, sending shivers all over my body. I look at the floor, avoiding his gaze. He comes closer, closer and closer until I can feel his breath on my face. His arms twisting around my waist, walking me to the wall of the kitchen, right next to the door. His intoxicating smell distracting me from where I am and what I'm doing. With him so close, I realise just how much taller than me he is. I look up at him, finding him now studying my lips, every curve and dip of them. He brings his thumb to touch my bottom lip, gently drawing it away from the other half, leaving me pouting. His gaze is so intense as he brings his lips to mine when the sound of teenagers laughing drags me out of my reverie. Pushing him away, I turn towards the door.

"Talk to your son and sort this shit out, FP."


	5. Chapter Five: The Snake Charmer

CHAPTER 5: THE SNAKE CHARMER

 **AN: Jeez, that last I right? Spoilers ahead (you've been warned!) Am I the only one not convinced that the janitor was not the Black Hood and knowing what we know about the next episode. I think that it's too much of a big coincidence that Alice's son is turning up just after the Black Hood has been 'caught'. My bet is that Chic is the Black Hood. I also think that he is FP's kid, rather than Hal's. Just a few of my theories, what do you guys think?**

My family is scattered across the house, Betty in her room now alone after Veronica's visit, Polly in her room, Hal in his study and I'm sat on the dining room table with my laptop open, writing another exposé about the Blossom family and their dark ways, when the door knocked. As per usual, I got up and walked to the front of the house and looked through the peep-hole, after all, there is a serial killer on the loose. It's Jughead. So FP must have done as I said and spoke to his son.

"Hello, Jughead. What can I do for you?" I said in my iciest of voices.

"I've bought these for Betty. I was wondering if I could speak to her."

"Well, this must be the first time that you've used the front door and actually asked my permission. It's usually the window is it not." He looked at me sheepishly.

"I thought it would be better if I came through the front door for this, Mrs Cooper."

"Okay. Go on up. If Betty doesn't wish to see you I trust you to respect her wishes and leave."

I watch as the young boy, a single rose in his hand walks up the steps to meet Betty and hopefully grovel for her forgiveness. I resolve to give them some space and decide to go to the study to spend time with Hal. I feel so guilty about what has happened between FP and me, I almost want to tell Hal. But, I tell myself why cause a drama for no reason. It's not as if I have feelings for FP, or anything has happened. I will not say anything. Anyway, the way he has been speaking to me is unacceptable and I won't tolerate it.

I open the door to the study and Hal doesn't look up. He doesn't even recognise my presence anymore. I'll just have to get his attention then. I walk around to the back of where he is sat at his office desk and work for my hands through his hair slowly, starting at the top, working my way down to the nape of his neck. I push his hair to one side and start to kiss his neck. Still, he sits staring at his work on his laptop. I persevere with my attention on him, slipping my hands down his chest and drawing patterns on his sweater. Still nothing. I'll have to go that extra step further than. I pull him away from his desk and spin his chair round to me. Hal objects, talking about his work until I sit in his lap, facing him, my legs hanging down through the gap between the armrest and the seat. I gaze at him, trying to look for some kind of longing. Nothing but frustration. One last attempt. I lean in to kiss him, threading my hands through his hair. He lets me kiss him but gives nothing in return. When I attempt to deepen the kiss, he pulls away.

"What are you doing, Alice?"

"What does it look like? Kissing my husband."

"Alice." He says, almost reprimanding me.

"What? Can I not do that anymore? You know you haven't touched me in years, Hal. What's wrong with you. I'm throwing myself at you and you aren't in the slightest bit interested."

"You are not the woman I married anymore. The woman I married would never disturb me and try and get my attention like that. You would never try and seduce me in the middle of the day."

"Is this a joke?" I raise my voice. "When we were younger, we'd always be touching in some way, a touch of the hip as you were walking past, a kiss goodbye before you went off to work. A quickie whenever we fancied it. God Hal, what has happened to us?" A tear escapes and rolls down my face. He just looks at me with disdain.

"You changed, Alice. Plain and Simple."

"How? How have I changed Hal? Is it because I don't do everything you want me to now? Because I don't always want to wear what a 'respectable businesswoman' would wear? Is it because everyone knows about my dreaded past as a serpent? You never minded the tattoo before now, in fact, you said it was hot, but you never get close enough to me to see it anymore."

"Alice, just drop it."

"You know what Hal, you can sort yourself out and crush whatever insecurity has arisen, or you can sleep on the couch tonight." I storm out of the room. Is it so bad that a wife wants to have a little intimacy with her husband? This is ridiculous.

I don't think I can cook tonight, so I ring and order some food from Pop's. Normally, I'd do something homemade, but I don't think I can stomach being here at the moment. The house feels like it's closing in on me and is going to crush me. I've never felt trapped here before, but it's slowly becoming a prison, rather than a home.

"I'm going to pick up dinner," I shout to everyone in the house.

I already ordered the food on the phone, so I could just run in and grab the food.

"Hey Pop's, how is everything?"

"Good thanks, Alice, your order's just coming up."

"Thanks, Pop's." I smile at him. I've always had a soft spot for him, he gave the girl from the southside a chance with a job and I'll forever be grateful for that.

"Here you go, Alice. Could you say thank you to young Betty again for her help the other night, I really appreciate it." He handed me the bag of food.

"Sure thing, thanks, Pop's."

I turn around to leave and spot FP sitting in a booth. About to walk over and thank him for whatever he said to Jughead when I noticed who he was with. My eye's better be deceiving me. Fucking hell. What did he do? Why would he even go near the snake charmer? We've both been burned by her before. He's not stupid, so why is acting like it? FP what have you done? I get out my phone and snap a few pictures subtly, the investigator in me telling me I might need evidence later. I quietly leave, deciding it would probably be best if they didn't see me, considering my history with the pair.

I can't believe that he's in bed with the snake charmer. Did he not learn his lesson before? I certainly did. Last time he went to her was to protect me. Even then he knew it was something you did as a last resort so are things that bad on the South side? I need to find out what's going on.


	6. Chapter Six: The Years that have Passed

CHAPTER 6: THE YEARS THAT HAVE PASSED

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long to update this, but I've had a busy week and the week coming is even busier, so updates might be few and far between for now, but I'm going to try. Enjoy :)**

I barely slept a wink last night, and surprisingly it wasn't because of the ass sleeping next to me. I couldn't stop thinking about FP. Not in a dirty way, that would've been more enjoyable. No, I couldn't get him and the snake charmer out of my head, her evil smirk she had plastered all over her face whilst talking to him. It was clearly something he did not want to participate in. I could tell from the way he was slouched, head looking down. I feel bad for him, but he has always had that self-sacrificing angel type thing going for him, everything has to fall on his shoulders. He'd take the world on his shoulders for someone he loves.

It's a Sunday morning, so I don't have to go to work, but neither does Hal, so I'll have the joy of avoiding him today. I decide to go up to the attic and look for something to help me figure out why FP is talking to the charmer. I'm looking for a diary, in particular, one from the year it all went to shit. Just standing in the attic, I knew this is going to be no easy feat, it's absolutely packed with crap. Looking around at boxes on top of boxes, the piles of forgotten toys from both my childhood, Hal's and our kids, the collections of old clothes that I had deemed important enough to keep such as my prom and wedding dresses, Hal's old varsity football jacket and my old treasured serpent jacket. I'm a hoarder. I remember keeping my box of teenage mementoes from the other side of the town in a hidden away place in some corner of this cramped room, I just don't remember where. Yep, this is definitely going to take a while.

I've been in the attic so long that Betty looked for me all over the house to tell me she was going to meet the gang at Pops for a lunchtime milkshake. I have just worked my way through to the years that I think I need, the year that I and FP were together when I heard the door slam shut. I open yet another box full of memories from the years that have passed. This one has a photo album on top. On the cover has a picture of me with some of my Serpent group of friends from the trailer park. Me, Jess, Ash, Chris and him. There's FP on the end with his arm around my waist, smoking with a cheesy grin on his face. He never had to pretend to do that whole brooding teenager at the trailer park where we all grew up. It was a different story at school though. I flick through the photos in the album, looking at them with fond memory of the days they were taken. I remember when and where most of them were taken. I turn to the final page and my heart stops. There is the first scan of the baby. Chic. God, I'll never stop thinking of him. He'll be 24 now. I can never stop myself from thinking about where he is, what he's like. Does he have my hair, eyes or does he bare a strong resemblance to his father? God and my thoughts go to FP once again. I never told him. Never told him about our baby. Of course, he knew there was a baby, but I guess he assumed it was Hal's. Although he never knew that it could never have been Hal's. He made me promise to wait till after marriage till we had sex. FP never knew. God, how could I have never told him? Letting Hal dictate what happened to my baby boy will forever be my biggest mistake. I will always regret it.

I end up staring at the only photo I have of Chic, the scan, for a long time, trying to decide to tell FP or not. I finally resolve that I have to tell him. I know he will be furious but it's the right thing to do.

I've been stood here for around five minutes. It's almost like I'm glued to the spot, frozen in time whilst everything around me is moving. There's no-one around to see the 'fearless Alice' unable to move, thank God. Staring at the same spot, his front door, I force one foot in front of each other until I'm knocking on his door. I feel my fists banging against his door, but it's as if I'm not the one that is doing it. I feel distant from myself like I'm watching myself.

"Ali, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have something to tell you. Can I come in." He pauses. I walk past him and stand behind him, giving him no other option. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replies snarkily.

"What is it that is so important that you tell me?"

I freeze again. I'm not one to not be able to say something. Usually, I'm perfectly fine with speaking up about anything. Not this though, my biggest regret in life.

"Urm, well…"

"C'mon this isn't you. Tell me what's on your mind." He said calmly.

"You know the baby that Hal and I were arguing about at homecoming?" I rush out.

"Yeah. I remember pretty well."

"Well Chic, the baby that I had. He's urm… not Hal's." I look up at him and he's not there. He's looking at me, but he's not there.

"What?"

"FP, he's your kid."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Truth Will Out

**CHAPTER 7: THE TRUTH WILL OUT**

AN: Hi guys, hope you all had a good Christmas/ Holidays. I have had family round so there was no chances to write, but I'm hoping to be able to update a little more often now most of my family has gone home. This one's a short one but I wanted to get something out for you guys so enjoy!

"FP. FP. Hello?"

"Give me a second." He growled at me, not even looking at me. He paces back and forth looking down at the floor muttering to himself. "This better be a fucking joke, Alice. You couldn't have been that cruel."

"I don't know what to tell you FP other than I'm so sorry. I think about it every day. Giving him away is the biggest regret of my life and I'm so so incredibly sorry that I never told you about it."

"What the fuck, Alice. Why did you never say anything?! You f…"

"No, FP. Do you really think you could've handled it back then? FP you were a mess. You're still that same washed up gangbanger as you were as a teenager. In bed with the snake-charmer. You never learn from your mistakes." Shit. I didn't mean to let him know that I know. It just came out, as it always does when I'm mad. I know what I've said has hurt him. It's written all over his face. It's as if I just murdered his puppy in front of him. Why do I do this?

"You don't know anything Cooper. So you keep your mouth shut about the snake charmer. You got it?"

"No. FP. DO YOU NEVER LEARN. You know what she did to us and yet still you spend your time doing jobs for her. You're so thick. Get it into your head. Snake Charmer = BAD."

"Alice." He sounds worn down, well good. Maybe he's finally listening to me.

"FP. I'm only saying this because I don't want you to go through…"

"You forfeited your right to 'care' when you told me about my son. So I will do whatever I can to keep my other son out of trouble. Keep your nose out of my business."

"Come on FP, really? You're pulling that whole protective bullshit again?"

"Alice. GET OUT."

"OR WHAT FP? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?" I yell at him trying to get him to listen to me for once in his life. He walks towards me and spins me around, so I'm facing the door.

"You don't want to find out Cooper. Get the hell out." He breathes, his face mere inches from mine, looking directly into my eyes. My heart is beating a thousand times a minute, looking at him, our eyes lock and we go into our own world. Nothing else matters but us and this moment. His eyes flick to my lips and my body instinctively leans in as one hand snakes around my waist and the other grazes the side of my face. He pulls my lips to connect with his and the rest of the world fell away. I'm the 17-year-old girl from the wrong side of town again who was painfully in love with the boy next door in the trailer park. His lips work against mine, slowly building in passion until I can barely stand. He's kissing me so intensely, my arms wrap around his neck to keep myself steady. I open my mouth to him and I lean into his steady build. He walks me to the back of his front door for support. His arms move to the back of my knees and lift me up and wrap them around his middle, still kissing me like if he stops, he'll stop breathing. Eventually, the need for air catches up with us and he pulls away leaning his head on my forehead and taking my legs away off his hips.

"What are we doing, Coop." His eyes soften and he looks at me almost sadly.

"I want you." My hand comes to his head and tries to pull him down to me for another kiss, but he stops me.

"Ali, you're married." He's pulling away from me.

"I know. I know. But you're the one I want. I've always wanted. I need you. I can't do this by myself, FP. Please." Tears start to leak from my eyes without my permission.

"What can't you do by yourself? Alice, you have a proper family. You don't know the meaning of alone."

"I want to find him FP. I need to. I can't live like this. I need to know him and I can't do it without you."


End file.
